Penny's New Same Life (My Version)
by CanzetYote
Summary: My own personal version of chapter 8 of Skauldrich's Penny's New Same Life fic.


**NOTE:** _This oneshot is my own personal version of chapter 8 of Skauldrich's "Penny's New Same Life" fanfic (which can be found of deviantArt). Every time I read chapter 8 of Penny's New Same Life, I fantasize comforting Kurt during the scene where he cries by licking those tears rolling down his muzzle with my tongue. In the original fic, Bolt and Penny comfort Kurt when they find him crying but they don't lick his tears. Also, I made it so Kurt's owner is absent in my version because that would complicate things a bit. So in this version, both Bolt and Penny are absent with me in their place so I can comfort Skauldrich's crying OC. Yeah, it's kinda complex like that. Anyway, today is the 4th anneversary of when this particular chapter was posted (March 14th 2013) so I figured I'd get this off of my chest by posting this. Just the mere thought of tasting Kurt's tears on my tongue as I lick them off his muzzle makes me tingle and drool, especially considering we have the same name._

Half an hour passes; I sneak into a van which was obviously bound for somewhere else in California. I had begun my journey towards a mysterious destination; I was following the route using a map I had found in the back of the van.

"Hopefully, this van will take me somewhere close to Los Angeles…" I exhaled, as the map shows I'm about north from Los Angeles. Such a long ways from Escondido.

Another hour goes by, and the van suddenly screeches to a halt. I looked at my map and get puzzled.

"Ok, it's either: this van has just stopped in Bishop or has just stopped on the side of the road." I said to myself. I leaned over and poked my head to the window. "Yep, looks like I've stopped in Bishop. I should get out of here and take a break." I step out of the van which was neatly parked near McDonalds. While I was walking down the road through the homes. Ahead of me, I could see a dog walking. I tilt my head in a kind of surprised kind of way. The figure approaches slowly but become much clearer to me as I approach him. At about ten meters away, I finally see him. with a collar that said "Kurt" on it. What a coincidence, that dog has the exact same name as I do! As we were about to interact, my smile disappeared as I found out that Kurt has tears rolling down his muzzle. Those warm, salty tears collected at the tip of his nose as he hung his head and glimmered in the sunlight on the rims of his nostrils. I could also hear him mumbling sadly. I finally started to hear what he was saying.

"February thirtee… n… n… th… D… d… ale… Earnhardt… C… c… c… rashes…" Kurt suddenly breaks out into a sob. At this, I'm already next to him.

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" I asked, trying to be soothing and gentle. I leaned in close to Kurt's face and started licking Kurt's tears from the rims of his nostrils with my tongue. Kurt's muzzle looks up at me and a tearful smile appears. All that lasted for about two seconds until he bursts out into another round of cries. In response, I started licking the tears rolling down Kurt's muzzle, tracing my tongue along the salty tracks that led from Kurt's eyes to the tip of his nose. It felt so taboo, a human licking a dog's tears but to me, it felt so right, considering we both shared the same name.

"Who are you… oo… oo…?" Kurt sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down… Take a deep breath…" I comfort Kurt, petting and stroking him softly. "Relax… Now what's going on, Kurt?"

"Ok" Kurt exhales. "Well you see, when I got home with my new owners, the old man went to the television and turned on the news. I'm not sure if you knew, but today is February the thirteenth and also the twelfth anniversary of Dale Earnhardt's d… d… death." Kurt explains, breaking into yet another sob with a salty tear running down his snout which I gladly licked away and savored on my tongue. So salty yet so sweet.

I threw my arms around Kurt in a hug and he cried on my shoulder. Hot tears streamed down his snout like rivers and soaked into my shirt. After a good five minutes of weeping, Kurt calmed down and gazed at me with his tear-streaked eyes. I licked any tears that remained on his muzzle, snout and nose. I was so caught up in the heat of the moment. It was then that Kurt let out a chuckle, "It's so strange that I'm actually talking to a human. What's your name?"

"Kurt" I replied, ""I have the exact same name as you."

"That's a very fine name." Kurt smiled back at me, "That was awfully sweet of you to lick my tears like that, Kurt. Thank you so much!"

"I'm more than happy to lick your tears away anytime you feel the need to cry, Kurt." I replied back as I patted Kurt, "Oh yeah, by the way it was my birthday just a few days ago on February 10th."

"Well then, happy belated birthday, Kurt!" Kurt replied, giving me a big lick on my cheek.

Exhausted from so much crying, Kurt let out a loud yawn and rested his head in my lap, "I'm so glad that I met someone like you, Kurt. You sure know how to calm a fella down."

"You're welcome, Kurt. You're very welcome." I replied back as I continued petting the chinook dog and rubbing him behind his ears. The sun set in the sky as the two of us gazed into the distant horizon. I know it was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
